Big Time Rush Drabbles
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: Collection of my Requests for Drabbles and personal stories : Nolitasfairytale. Is where you can all request :3


James/Kendall Drabble for Lizza

I smiled as Kendall led me down the red carpet, in the middle of a sea of flashing lights. I smiled and waved as I always did, but even though there were thousands of people yelling our names, my eyes were focused on him. I shouldn't be starring, but when I looked away id feel his eyes on me. It was the worst feeling in the world. The feeling of betrayal but longing and how it was so wrong and so write at the same time. James smiled at me weakly. He knew what I was feeling. He knew it because he was feeling the same thing. I looked down, embaressed and upset. How could I be so stupid. Interested in James. I loved kendall. We had been dating for 2 years. Kendall was mine. Thats who I was with. I shook my head trying to knock out the thoughts. Suddenly Kendall leaned down and kissed me softly as everyone screamed for us.

It felt like forever but we finally made It to the large double doors, james was in front of us . Kendall wasn't paying attention, and I could see james look over his shoulder every 5 minutes. We were led to our table and of course I was caught between, kendall and james. I attempted to grab the seat next to logan and his girlfriend, but carlos got to it first. Jerk. I could feel james eyes on me, but my grip on kendalls hand got tighter.

" You look stunning tonight liz." James leaned over and whispered in my ear. No one noticed but I bit my lip in pleasure of his voice. He smirked. He knew that would get to me. But we couldn't do this in public. He was not going to fuck with me tonight. No sir he was- Suddenly I felt his hand graze my thigh. Are you kidding me? Of all events for me to wear a short dress. I shot him a glare and he sipped his drink nonchalently with a wink.

The award show started and went on for about an hour. All the while james eyes were glued to the back of my head. I shook it off as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly I felt someone squeeze my thigh and I jumped causing the table to vibrate. Everyone at the table looked at me curiously.

" You okay sweetheart?" Kendall asked looking at me concerned. I bit my lip.

" Yeah sorry I must've knocked into the table leg or something." I said reaching under the table and digging my nails into james hand. He winced and shot me a dirty look. Everyone turned back to the stage where they were giving out best female artist. I felt james hand crawl between my thighs and I shut my eyes tightly. I was done. I stood up quickly, once again all eyes on me. " You know baby, I uhm, don't feel too well im going to use the ladies room, im kinda dizzy." I said to kendall who looked twice as concerned.

" Do you want me to come with you or-" He said making to get up but I pushed him down forcefully.

" No thats okay hun ill be a few minutes." I leaned down, making sure james got full view, and passionately kissed him. Making it last for a good 30 seconds, and going fully into it. I bit his lip softly and pulled back smiling.

"W-What was that for?" He asked breathlessly. I licked my lips.

" Nothing just a good luck kiss, incase I miss you guys winning." I said walking away slowly. I had to get out of there fast. The feelings I were having were unintentional and wrong. How dare he. How Dare he. IN front of kendall? In front of an entire table? I walked down the hall not knowing where I was headed, I just needed a break. From that room. From that noise, From those feelings and from james.

" HEY! LIZ! HEY!" I was knocked from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice. I prayed it was in my head but I turned to see James coming running towards me. He took ahold of my arms. " You okay? Everyones worried. Did something happen?" He said with fake concern. I punched him in the shoulder and he took a couple steps back. " OW! What the eff?" He yelled.

" Your a real fucking instagator you know that?" I said walking right up to him. He stood his ground.

" Why because YOU want me?" He said leaning down.

" No because you know that I know that" I motioned between us. " THIS is wrong." I turned but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the wall. His face inches from mine. My eyes closed when I felt his hott breath on my ear.

" But yet, we still want each other. Would he do what I would do for you?" He said , his hand now resting above my bum. I bit my lip.

" James. Don't-" But he forced his hips against my roughly and I kept quiet.

" Does he make you feel the way I make you feel? When I bite your neck? Or make you beg for mercy?" I could feel his hand migrate between my thighs and under my dress. I squeaked. He laughed evily , letting me go, but dragging me a little bit further down to the end of the hall, where there was a supply closet. He threw me in viciously and kicked the door shut behind us. I couldn't handle this anymore. I charged at him as he caught me and fell back against the wall. He kissed me up and down my neck , his hands roaming everywhere. I felt my zipper come undone and my dress fell to the floor. He growled and started to kiss my breasts making me moan in pleasure. " I need you." He whispered in between each kiss.

My head lawled back as I felt his hand once again between my thighs. He turned me around so my back was now against the wall. Without warning I felt his two fingers enter me and I gasped grabbing onto his hair and pulling back. He smirked. " someone likes that." He teased slowly pulling them out and in again. He forced them in once more and I felt myself get more wet. He pulled them out and I clenched my legs together. Pushing him away I immediately grabbed ahole of his bulge making him moan. Smirking I ripped off his shirt and tore off his pants. I saw him grab onto a shelf for support as I pulled out his huge hardon. I wrapped my mouth around it and slowly massaged it in and out making his back arch. I gave it one last stroke , grazing my teeth over his skin and he inhaled sharply, as I flicked just under the head. He growled again and lifted me up by my ass cheeks, taking hold of them in his big hands. I moaned as he slowly, but roughly insterted himself into me inch by inch. I grabbed onto his neck as he built up a rhthym of bouncing me up and down. I gasped when he pushed me against the wall, pushing it up as far as he could. My nails dug into his flesh and he moaned. His teeth attacked my neck, and he thrusted me once more tensing up, I felt myself reach climax and cum ,he must've finsihed as well because he relaxed and held onto me letting our orgasms ride out. He kissed my neck gently, and I sighed. What had I just done? Why would I do something so-

" I loved you since I first saw you that day at the palm woods. When kendall called dibs, I didn't think anything of it, I get girls all the time. But you, you were different. You were this excentric beautiful, unique, happy girl. And although I let my best friend have you for two years, you better believe its going to end." He said softly , his forehead leaning on mine. " I will fight for you liz. I will fight for you every moment of everyday if I have too. I love kendall, but you...your worth it." a tear escaped my eye.

" James please. Im not. Im not worth loosing your best friend over. I...I can't be here anymore." I said shaking, I didn't even notice I had started to sob a bit. I wiped my eyes furiously.

" Liz, what are you saying?" He said sharply. I pulled away and started to get dressed. He wrapped his arm around my waist but I pushed him away.

" I can't do this james. I can't love you. I love kendall." He shook his head at me, grabbing both sides of my face.

" You love kendall, but your IN love with me. Just like im IN love with you. Just like I always have been, and always will be." He placed a kiss on my forehead. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on, looking back at me. " Just remember, you will have me forever. No matter what you choose to do." I looked away unable to control my emotions. I heard the door click in back of me, and I knew he'd left. I composed myself as much as I could. I couldn't stay here. The guilt was to heavy and the lust was too strong. I wiped off my face and opened the door. The hall was empty. I pulled out my iphone and texted kendall.

Liz (8:30pm): Hey baby don't feel go back to the u xox

I hiccuped as the silent sobs racked my body. I ran down to the main lobby, receiving several glances and walked to the exit. Luckily the crowds were dispearsed and I was able to hail a taxi. My phone buzzed.

Kendalkinz (8:45pm): Okay baby, feel better. Do u want me to come 2?

Liz (8:49pm) : no luv its okai im gnna just go sleep it off. Luv u , good luk xox

I Sighed as I saw sight of the palmwoods. Half of me wanted to go back and the other part told me to go home and get my shit together. I chose option 2 as I paid the driver and ran up through the double doors. Ignoring the people in the lobby I pressed the up button and hopped on the elevator. As I walked down the hall toward me and kendalls small appartment, I kept going over tonights events. The closet. James hands. That hair. His huge- No I stopped myself. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stay here. My final thought before I threw open the front door . I needed to go. I needed to go back to NYC. Moving back to LA two years ago turned into the biggest mistake of my life. I left NY to escape the drama and it just followed me here. Staying here would mean hurting james and kendall. And leaving them either of them hurt scared me more then anything. I had to go. Maybe not back to NY but somewhere else. My phone buzzed again. I expected it to be kendall, but It was some unknown number. I hit play on the voice mail.

" Hi liz, its adam your publicest. Remember that tv in england you audtioned for? GET THIS, the girl dropped the part! ITS ALL YOURS! LONDON! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? The producer called me earlier telling me they'd set you up with an appartment there and everything! Call me as soon as you get this!" I starred at the phone. The escape. This was the perfect way to leave. But then after 10 minutes of bliss about getting a job in england, I glanced at the photo of me and kendall last summer. We had gone to hawaii with the boys and kendall was teaching me how to surf. I put the picture face down and fell back on my bed. It was to much emotion. Everything I felt, was for james. All the love and memories and moments, belonged to james. He was right. I loved kendall, but I was in love with james. I gasped and without thinking I called up adam.

" Whens the next flight to london tomorrow night?" I asked sternly.

" Liz, Are you sure you don't want to talk to kendall first and maybe read over the con-" Adam said cautiously.

" Adam, Get me the damn contract. IM going. Book my flight for tomorrow." I hung up without listening to whatever he was going to say next. It was time to run. Running from your problems wasn't a good thing. But in this case, I needed to.

xxxx

I replayed what I was going to say to kendall in my head over and over. I glanced at the clock , 11:30pm. They would be on there way back soon. I shoved the last tank top into my large black suit case. I was still shaking. I got a text about an hour ago saying they had won best up and coming artist and best male singing group. I knew they would be all happy go lucky when they got home, but I was in the last bit of party mood. I had taken off my dress from before and shoved it into my other large suitcase carefully. Sighing I grabbed the last of my stuff and shoved it in duffle bags. Suddenly kendalls face appeared in my mind, the look he would give me after I told him that I was leaving. I couldn't tell him that I cheated on him. And I deffinatley couldn't tell him who the other person was. It would tear out his heart and claw it the fuck up. I squinted my eyes shut as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. I decided to take off my make up , being that it wasn't staying on anyway. I heard the door click open.

" LIZZZZY!" I heard his voice and my heart throbbed with anger and hurt. " WE'RE BACK! BABY WE WO-" But he stopped when he entered the room and saw the black suitcases. All the while I heard james logan and carlos in the kitchen. Kendall looked up at me confused. " Liza, whats going on?" I didn't look up. I couldn't face the man I had loved for 2 years and then broke in a minute. I kept putting away my stuff. I felt his hand grab mine and I pulled away roughly. Making slump to the bed.

" Im sorry." I whisperd, still not making eye contact. He put his hand on mine as I feverishly packed the rest of my pants.

" Liz-Slowdown hang on and rewind. What the hell is wrong?" I didn't answer him but I sobbed. " Liza answer me!" He was yelling, I would suspect more of that when I told him why I was leaving. I looked at him.

" I-I have t-to go." I managed to say inbetween sobs.

" what do you mean you have to go? Go where? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked trying to stop me from running around and packing. He grabbed my shoulders. " LIZA! STOP! FOR 5 FUCKING MINUTES! STOP AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" he yelled. I saw the boys rush in.

" hey dude whats-" carlos stopped in midsentance and starred at the suitcases as well.

" Are you leaving liz?" Logan asked glancing around and crossing his arms. I looked to james. His face was emotionless. He knew I wouldn't say a thing but I didn't know if the same went for him.

" Yeah, Im going." I said shaking and pushing kendall off of me.

" where?" Kendall asked starring me down. I was outnumbered.

" London. I-i got the job." Kendalls face fell at my words. I felt his hand on mine.

" But, what...what about us-"

" I don't know kendall, I just can't think right now." I said viciously zipping up my bag. He pulled at my wrist.

" Why do I feel thats not the only thing thats wrong liza?" I stopped and made eye contact with james. I let a sob escape my mouth and shook my head.

" Because. Its not." he looked at him oddly.

" well then what else is wrong?" I sighed . It was now or never. And He deserved the truth. I was leaving tomorrow morning anyway. I dropped my bag.

" I...I cheated on you." I said shakely. James paled. But stood his ground not moving. Logan and carlos's mouthes dropped. Kendall looked away confused then back to me.

" You...you did what?" He was dangerously quiet as he stood up.

" I...I cheated on you. I Shouldn't have done it. Im sorry. You can hate me..all y-you w-want. Im a terrible fucking person." I said starting to sob at the end. He didn't say anything. And it was now his turn to no longer make eye contact with me. It was quiet for 5 minutes.

" With who?" He said rubbing his arms. My eyes darted to james who looked away.

" J-J-James..." I said slowly. What happened next was the worst thing ive ever seen. Kendalls face hardend and he walked right up to james who shrunk back slightly.

" YOUR FUCKING DEAD." He spat in james face. James straightened up. " HOW COULD YOU! YOU CAN HAVE EVERY FUCKING GIRL AND YOU CHOOSE HER?" James looked away. Suddenly Kendalls fist collided with the side of james head causing him to slam into the doorway paneling, and logan grabbed ahold of kendall. James fell to the ground grabbing his now bloody head and winced.

" Im sorry." Was all james said quietly looking away. Kendall growled.

" GET UP AND FIGHT YOU FUCKING PUSSY! DO IT! IM FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT! YOU TOOK HER ! GET THE FUCK UP!" Kendall yelled, carlos had grabbed his other arm restraining him as best as he could. I shrunk into the cornor of the room, sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. What had I done. What is so fucking wrong with me?

"IM not fighting you kendall. IM sorry. I Loved her. Ive loved her since I met her 2 years ago. I know you had called dibs, but I had met her before you did. At the coffee shop. She was reading shakespeare. Do you know her favorite book? Its One Day. What about her favorite author? Its shakespeare but usually when its dark out she reads edger allen poe. Did you know that the ravens tattooed on her hip are inspired by him?" James stood up shakely. He was dangerously close to kendalls face. " What about her coffee? Do you know how she likes it? She doesn't she drinks herbal teas. How about her favorite indie artist? No? Its the Radio dept. Do you see where im going with this kendall? Do you see where this is headed? You loved her. But you were never in love with her. If you were you'd notice little things like that. I Know you hate us. And I know you don't want to hear this from me, But I will fight for her. For the first time in my life, I will fight for something I want. And its her." Kendalls faced was still hard, but his tears soaked it. He relaxed and shook carlos and logan off. Everyone starred at me. I shook serverly and walked over to my stuff. I grabbed it and looked behind me at the boys whos lives I just ruind.

" Im sorry. I can't do this anymore." I said walking down the hall. They watched after me as I ran down the steps and out the exit. I hailed a taxi and tossed my suitcases in.

" LIZAAAAA!" Someone screamed behind me, but I ignored them and jumped in the cab. Everything I had been feeling for the past 2 years had come back to haunt me. I needed to reboot, restart my life. And thats what I was planning on doing tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

" Great job on set today liz, Really great stuff." Matt said patting me on the back. He was one of my closest friends ive met here in london. Working beside him was an honor that I couldn't describe. I packed up my stuff. " Wanna go to the pub later?" He said smiling down at me. I pursed my lips. It had been 2 months since I left cali. And the last thing I needed was to cause more problems for more people. I looked down.

" Nah , I think im going to head back to my flat. I have that shoot tomorrow for UK ELLE." I said smiling. He smiled back and hugged me goodbye.

" By the way, its raining. So, be careful driving." he said waving without looking back. I thanked him and sighed. I looked around. So much had changed, yet everything felt the same. My emotions had calmed down, but yet I still ached for him. James always tried to call but id ignore it. Even carlos attempted to ring me but I simply hit hold button. I glanced at my watch. It was around 10pm and I was dying to go back to my appartment and just fall on my face. Being an actress for british tele was exhausting. I was the last to leave.

" NIGHT LIZZY!" I heard tony the janitor scream behind me as I walked out the large doors off set. He shut the lights behind me.

" NIGHT!" I screamed back, fiddling with my phone not looking up. I had forgot it was raining and I cursed. " Shit. I hate rain. Why does it always effin rain here?" I asked myself trying to shield my hair from the damp outside. I still had to call a taxi. I saw headlights in back of me and wondered who was still here so late.

" You know, you surprised me when you moved to london. Rain always made you depressed." Someone said behind me. I whipped around. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, and that europe had taken its toll on me. My eyes widened.

" J-james?" I asked scared for a reply. He was standing about 20 feet from me. He was wearing the trench coat I had baught him in december for when they went on tour here. It was marc jacobs, he had seen it in the store and wanted to buy it but said he didn't think he'd ever need it.

" I missed you." He yelled over the pouring rain. His eyes closing as he tried to stop the water from attacking him. I dropped my bag in shock. "What? I take the red eye here and don't even get a-" But I didn't let him finish as I jumped into his arms , grabbing a hold of his soaking wet head and pressing my lips to his harshly he was taken aback. I didn't let him go, in fear he would disapear and this was some crazy fucked up dream. He pulled away to catch his breath, and I wiped his bangs from his face.

"I missed you too." I said in between breaths.

" I love you liz. I told you id fight for you." He said softly putting me down. I starred up at him.

" Why did you take so long?" I said.

" It took me a month to realize that I needed you and a month for kendall to convince me to come get you. And I regret every day that I didn't get the hell on a plane and chase you." His forehead rested on mine. " But im here now. And im staying. Im yours and only yours lizz. You can't get rid of me." He said laughing a little.

" Good because I don't want to. I love you to much to let you go again." I said pressing my lips to his once more. This time he didn't pull back. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my bag and walked with me to the car. We fell into the backseat and laughed a little. He got on top of me kissed me again. Oh how I longed for his lips. They tasted like mint. He pulled away looking at me.

" Shall we?" He said winking. I giggled.

" im 25 miles from here how fast can you drive?" I said devilishly. He jumped in the front seat and followed as he put his foot on the gas.

" You'd be surprised." He said with a smirk and we tore off down the dirt road. Both of us unable to control the need to be in each others arms again.


End file.
